Imagination Be Yourself Speech A
by WinglessPride
Summary: No matter who you are. Don't be afraid to be yourself.


"Reality leaves a lot to the imagination." - John Lennon

You people are silly. Going by things like 'YOLO' and 'SWAG'. What does that have to do with anything? You're all trying to make yourselves greater than one another just because of two stupid four letter words that aren't even real words!

"Oh, I have SWAG, so that means I'm cooler than you!"

"Lyk, OMG u gys YOLO"

You're all idiots. Just because you have 'SWAG' doesn't mean you can be a jerk with sky-rocketing ego. SWAG is for boys and CLASS is for men. And YOLO? Really? Give me a freaking break. What happened to "Love the life you live. Live the life you love."? Huh? Because of these stupid new things, you've all forgotten the most important thing in life.

Not knowledge.

Not SWAG.

Not YOLO.

You know what you're forgetting?

Imagination.

All of you are too busy out there pretending to be better than the next person because of a stupid word that doesn't even exist! You're so busy with that, you've forgotten what it's like to dream. Don't you remember wanting to be a firefighter, an astronaut, a famous dancer, a legendary rocker, or even some kind of king or queen?

Even if you are using your imagination, you're pretending to be some rip-off, self-centered, wannabe gangster with your pants on the ground, JERK! Don't think I'm pointing this at guys. I'm telling this to girls too. Putting loads and loads of make-up on to copy Nicki Minaj with her foot-long eyelashes and clown-painted face. What are you trying to do? Become a auto-tuned sell-out?

Flame me if you want. I don't care. Abiding by the 'rule' of YOLO will get you nowhere. You'll do something extremely stupid, end up in jail and regret it a moment later. Same with SWAG. You think you're so cool just because you can flaunt a newly learned word around the internet with 1st grade vocabulary. You think you can do whatever you want and get away with it just because you know a non-existent word. Guess, what? So do a lot of people. Well, people that actually use their imaginations instead of letting them sit there and rot away with forgotten memories.

What about that cardboard box you used to play in? Pretending it was a fort or castle, or something? Huh? Forget about that too? Forget about your adventures of being a knight in shining armor or a princess locked away?

And you say with SWAG and YOLO you're the happiest person alive. Really? Abiding by rules that don't exist and will get you thrown in jail faster than you can even say your motto doesn't make you happy. The great legend John Lennon once said,

"When I was 5 years old, my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me they didn't understand the assignment and I told them they didn't understand life."

You're all living behind some sort of egoistic pride that you call happiness. I'm a teenager and I still love to pretend that I'm some sort of superhero that saves the world. I pretend that I grew up to be one of the greatest writers to ever live. I pretend that I'm an ANIME character. But...even though I pretend, I never forget who I am. I never change my personality to be something that isn't me. I don't pretend that I'm some sort of...hipster that chases after guys because of their bad reputation or their body. I also don't pretend I'm some kind of foolish girl who'll give up everything to be with someone who treats me like I'm something they found on the bottom of their shoe.

I always stay myself no matter where my imagination takes me. Because...I LOVE being me. I love being crazy. I love being stupid. And I especially love the friends I've come across all these years and the friends that stood by me throughout it all. I won't EVER give anything up for some stupid make-believe word that changes me into someone that I can't even recognize in the mirror because of all the make-up.

I don't wear make-up not because I don't care what I look like. Because I love who I am on the inside and on the out. I'm not going to change. I don't see why any of you should just because a song told you that you only live once.

It's true. You do only live once. But, that doesn't mean you need to make the stupidest decisions of your life that you'll regret until you die.

Be yourself, would you? Use your imagination until you run out of things to say even to yourself. Then...laugh. Laugh at all the stupid things you've done. Laugh at all the stupid things you'll do. And laugh at what you're doing now. Because, chances are, you might not get to do it again.


End file.
